


The Big Bad Wolf

by BottomErenIsLife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren's ass is life, Innocent Eren Yeager, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Omega Eren, Possesive Levi, Red riding hood!Eren, Short Eren, Submissive Eren Yeager, Werewolf!Levi, hunter!Jean, not really - Freeform, obssesive levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: As Eren, an omega, is on his way to his grandmother's, he takes a wrong turn in the forest and suddenly finds himself running for his life as he's being chased by multiple wolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, why are you reading this?

After closing the door of his house and sighing, Eren pulled the hood of his red cloak up over his head. Under the cloak he wore simple clothing like small, brown shorts, ankle high boots and a green sleeve shirt that hugged his slim form. Hidden by his cloak was a small dagger strapped against his thigh, for safety reasons of course. He was taught by his protective Alpha sister, Mikasa, how to use it and he was pretty good at it. The warmth from the sunlight felt good against his smooth, soft, sun-kissed skin and he smiled a bit before he started walking. 

 

In one hand he held a basket of freshly baked pie, along with some bread and fruit inside that his mother had made for his grandmother and insisted he deliver it to her. He didn't mind of course, after all he rarely got to see his grandmother, who was always sweet and kind to him, and lived away from the village. She owned a small little cottage house in the forest, away from the busy village, and somewhere where nature was her only company, other than Eren. The omega always loved visiting his grandmother and listening to her stories. She would tell him about werewolves and monsters that lurked deep in the dark side of the forest.To him they were just silly stories to scare naughty kids, and he didn't believe in werewolves or monsters like some villagers. Although he already knew about the dark side of the forest, he just thought it was a part where it got no sun causing the plants to die out and all that crap. He guessed that's why they called it the "Dark side".

 

As he walked down the stone path that led away from his home and into the village, Eren inhaled the smell of freshly baked pie and smiled up at the bright sky. Ah, it was one of those perfect days he'd enjoy so much. The village was full of life with children running about, and villagers would look up and wave at him or say hello with smiles which he'd return with a bright, cheery one. Most alphas stared too long at him, him being quite used to it, ignored them. 

 

He was known for being the most desired omega in the village. Nearly every alpha, male or female, had tried to court him but he'd turn them down politely. His soft sun-kissed skin and slightly long, chocolate brown locks that framed his youthful face, slender frame with nice curves in the right places, had caught the eye of many and no one could deny that he was beautiful. Even with a wink of those pretty, bright ocean-green eyes, it was enough to make even the strongest alpha surrender to him. He was adored by many and all, some even think of him as an innocent "angel", but Eren's friends knew he was far from it. Though he wasn't just known for his breathtaking looks, no of course not, his father was one of the most skilled doctors, and his mother was known for her famous baking. Eren's parents were rarely home and got to spend very little time with him. Though he had Mikasa, she was always training with her friend Annie and he sometimes grew bored at home. He'd always go and visit Armin, his beta friend, but even he was busy most of the time. 

 

"Yo, Eren!" a voice called and he smelled the familiar scent of an Alpha. 

 

 _great_...

 

"Yes, Jean?" The omega looked up at the taller male, as he continued to walk, batting his eyelashes innocently.  Although Jean knew him long enough to know those eyes are anything but innocent, and he rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

 

"C'mon, Jaeger, cut the crap-hey are you heading out today? can I come with?" The alpha asked and Eren sighed, his voice irritated,

 

"No, Jean. Besides, last time you came along, you killed an innocent bunny in front of me. a _bunny_ , Jean, a _bunny_."

 

"I'm a _hunter!_ It's what I do! plus, it was a _rabbit_." He growled, annoyed that Eren still wouldn't let that go. It was true he was a hunter, one of the strongest ones too.

 

"Shut up, horseface. Never again will I let you come with me." Eren snapped and punched his arm, making Jean hiss and clutch it, throwing profanities at him. As they stopped in front of the wooded area further away from the village, Eren looked into his basket, lifting the small blanket that covered the food. 

 

"Oh so you're visiting your grandmother huh? you sure you don't want me to come along? cause' the forest is a dangerous place....even for an omega," Jean smirked down at Eren, giving him a flirty smile. Eren grit his teeth, and adjusted his cloak before stepping away from Jean and walking down the path that lead into the forest. 

 

"Fuck off, dickface," He said without turning back to look at the two-toned haired Alpha. He smirked when he heard him angrily yell something back, but he was too far to hear or care.  

 

 

 

 

 

Eren yawned softly as his boots padded against the dirt, rocky trail. He looked around at all the trees, remembering the first time he had went to visit his grandmother's house alone. He nearly got lost by not taking the trail but thankfully he found it again by dawn. When he had arrived at his grandmother's home, he was scared and trembling. His grandmother, sweet and kind as always, gave him cookies and milk, reading to him as he ate, and after a while he felt calm and relaxed, no longer terrified. His grandma always found ways to make him feel safe and happy, and he loved her for it. She had even made his red cloak for his birthday, and Eren couldn't be any happier. He took great care of it, always snapping at anyone that dared to touch his beautiful cloak with their dirty hands. It was soft to the touch and kept him warm from the cold weather. 

 

Smiling at the memory, Eren hummed but noticed how quiet the forest was, and he froze. It was as if time had stopped, there was no sound, no wind and no sun, as if the day had changed to night in less then a second. 

 

_When did it get so dark....?_

 

Looking around, Eren decided it was best if he hurried, so he quickened his pace walking faster, the rows of trees he passed getting darker and darker. His boots crunched against the rocky path that lead into darkness. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, fear making him tremble, and the worse of it all was that he could feel multiple pairs of eyes on him. He clutched the basket against his chest tightly as if it would protect him from all the hungry eyes. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there but all that mattered to him was getting the hell out of there, and finding his grandma's home. He wanted to listen to her stories, and sit near the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around him, feeling warm and safe from the dangers of the forest, and a cup of warm milk with her homemade cookies in front of him. 

 

_Snap!_

 

He stopped and froze in place, he felt his heart drop and blood freeze. There was a vicious, aggressive growl coming from somewhere in front of him but whatever it was, he couldn't see it. Couldn't see anything. Slowly Eren took steps back, the grip on the basket making his knuckles white, his breathing getting slightly heavier. 

 

There was a rustle of leaves and a few silent seconds later a large form stepped out from behind the tree, and Eren realized it was a wolf. Although not just any wolf, this wolf was twice the size of a regularly one and it gave off a dangerous and terrifying aura. With little light from the moon, Eren could make out that it had black fur, and silver piercing eyes.

 

 _A wolf?! No, this is a beast! I have to get out of here!_ His eyes widened and he took even more steps back when he noticed it walking slowly towards him, silver eyes never leaving his trembling form. Just as he was about to take another step back, he tripped over a branch causing him to fall back, a yelp leaving his lips as he hit the hard ground. 

 

Sitting up quickly Eren gasped when he came eye to eye with silver ones fear causing him to freeze in place. The wolf was even closer now, sniffing at his neck making Eren tremble, digging his nails into the dirt. He could feel the cold breathe of the wolf as he sniffed at his exposed legs, trailing up between his legs and Eren snapped, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he pushed at the wolf's head,

 

"No! d-don't touch me you disgusting-AH!"

 

He cried out as he felt teeth latch onto the fabric of his shorts, and he started pulling away, only causing the cloth to tear even more. Suddenly he swung his hand at the wolf's face, not even realizing he was holding his dagger until the beast growled and barked at him furiously, rows of deadly, sharp white teeth showing. Quickly eren scrambled up and took off sprinting in an unknown direction. As he ran, breathing heavily, he heard a great howl, likely from the wolf that tried to attack him, and then what sounded like multiple wolves chasing after him. Speeding up Eren forced his legs to keep moving, running and running. 

 

 _why is this happening to me?!_ He felt his eyes sting and tears flow down his cheeks. "Help!! Someone help!!" He cried out, hoping someone,  _anyone_ , would come and save him. 

 

"HELP-!" He was cut off by a sudden force knocking him to the ground, his knees scraping against the rocks, face pressed against the dirt. He cried out and struggled until the sudden heavy weight on his back shifted, hot breath against his ear. And what he heard made his heart stop, eyes wide with fear as a deep, voice spoke-

 

 

_"I caught you my little lamb,"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah 113 kudos?! *^* you guys probably pity me don't ya >o> bring on the pity *^* here's another shitty chapter of one of my weird stories, and ye its short. Sorreh.

Eren lied there on the ground, too terrified of the beast above him to move. Even if he tried to move he wouldn't be able to due to the iron grip the... _whatever_ it was, had on him. He was pinned harshly against the ground on his belly, a strong pale hand gripped both his wrist together, a bit painfully, while he felt a warm body press up against his back. _Well at least I know what it is,_ he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw a drop of red liquid land on his lower cheek. _Was that blood? Who is this guy? what do they want with him? Are they going to kill him? hurt him? rape him?_ Eren didn't want that. So many questions ran through his head, yet he stayed silent, refusing to even look at thing. 

  


"Hm? is little lamb not going to fight back?" He heard a low chuckle, and winced when he felt the grip on his wrists tighten painfully. 

  


"Answer me, Omega." the voice above him demanded in a threatening tone, and Eren swallowed once before he replied, 

  


"Wh-why would I when you'll probably kill me? What is it you want? I have nothing! Let go you filthy beast!!" Eren yelled, voice a bit shaky but he refused to submit. He was always known to be a stubborn and _doesn't-give-a-shit-yet-totally-innocent_ omega in his village. Though there were rarely any, the omegas back at the village were taught how to properly act like one and to know when to submit when needed to- but not Eren. Eren stood out from the rest, he never submitted to anyone let alone his parents. One time, while Eren was sitting by the river with his best friend, Armin, a small group of slightly older alphas had decided to approach Eren and flirt with him. The leader of the group got a little too touchy and suggested Eren come back with him, though Eren politely refused and resumed his conversation with Armin. The Alpha snapped and _demanded_ Eren do as he was told like the 'little bitch omega' he was. Then it was silence, as if time stopped, all the light from Eren's eyes were gone in less than a second and was replaced with fiery hatred, bright green eyes glowing a neon green color. Armin only smiled smugly knowing what was to come, as Eren stood up and whirled around, a powerful kick connected with Alpha's jaw, sending him flying a few feet away. Still, to this day, that Alpha is afraid of him. 

  


"Oi, brat I'm not gonna murder you," there was nipping at Eren's ear causing him to squeak, face red and squirm, the voice against his ear suddenly low and husky, " _although I definitely wouldn't mind keeping a pretty little lamb like you around, I bet you taste even more delicious **inside** than you look,_ " he purred.

  


Eren yelped when he felt a wet, tongue lick against his cheek and down his neck, the muscular and heavy body behind him pressing even closer against him, a cold hand slipping under his cloak rubbing his sides and his hips and trailing down to slip between his legs-

  


" _Hanji!!!_ " the weight was suddenly gone and Eren took the opportunity to sit up on his knees and look back, face still flushed, his eyes widening at the sight. 

  


There was a male, and he couldn't lie... he was _drop dead sexy_ , with raven black hair styled into an under cut, had pale skin and was built with muscles, Eren could see an eight pack and he desperately wanted to feel them. The male had no shirt on revealing his bare defined chest, several scars on his body from what Eren could see, and black jeans that clung tightly on him. What caught Eren's eyes were a pair of furry black ears on the males head and a mother-fucking _tail_. 

  


_Wait....he's a...WEREWOLF?!_ Eren stared in shock. He thought those were just stories! And how lunie the villagers were for believing it!! He had to get out of there. What if werewolves eat humans?! Oh, god. 

  


"Fucking hell you _damn,_ shitty four-eyed freak of shit nuts-why the hell did you shove me?!" _Ah, an Alpha,_ Eren deadpanned. The male growled, and glared invisible daggers at the female who was lying a few feet away on her back, like a starfish. She too had ears and a tail but she had brown hair hair tied into a messy pony tail, glasses, tanner skin, and what looked like cloth wrapped around her chest along with some pants but no shoes unlike the raven haired male who had black combat boots. 

  


"Heh.....sorry Levi!! You just left without me, and like, I didn't wanna be left behind so when I saw you and that little cutie I really wanted to meet him cause' you're never interested in omegas and you were molesting him-hey! Where are you going?" Hanji sat up, and Eren froze in place like a deer caught in headlights. He had been inching away while the woman explained herself, but he was already caught. He felt all the attention on him and two other wolves blocked his path of escape. Cursing himself in his head, he slowly turned around and met silver-blue eyes. 

  


"I want to go home!" Eren stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at the raven, Levi, as he watched him stand, noticing the male was only an inch or two taller than himself, and dust himself. Levi's gaze fell on him and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt those eyes travel up and down his body, which had a few scrapes and small cuts hear and there, clothes torn up revealing smooth tan skin. 

  


"Home?" Levi chuckled, a dark aura surrounding him, and he looked down, his black silky bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. Eren swallowed, fearing what was to come but not showing it. He had to be strong, he wouldn't run anymore (unless it really had to come to that than he would). Clutching his cloak to his chest, Eren took a step back shakily, when furious red eyes met his. 

  


Before he could react, Levi lunged at him, teeth latching onto his neck, as he let out a cry and struggled, the edges of his vision darkening by the second, his body weak. The tone of Levi's voice aggressive and insane,

  


" _I'm never going to let you go, Little Lamb,"_

  



	3. Chapter 3

"Did you really have to do that?"

  


"He wanted to leave."

  


"But Levi! He was scared, don't you think you should have been, I dunno, _gentle?_ "

  


"Like I said, he wanted to leave." Levi turned to give hanji a glare, demanding that she drop the subject, before returning to sipping his tea, holding the cup by the rim like always. Hanji only sighed, her brown furry ears flattening against her head at her friend's stubbornness. Without another word she stood up from her spot at the table and left the room, with a small shake of her head. _Poor boy_...she thought.

  


After a few more minutes of sipping his tea and staring at the wall ahead of him, Levi set his cup down before standing up from the chair and walking towards the door, on his way to his room. 

  


Levi was the Alpha Leader of a pack of 30-50. There weren't many children, only about 10-15 kids under the age of 12 that were mostly seen running around while the rest of his pack consisted of young adults, and some elderly. Their village was small, but homey and was protected by giant trees that surrounded the little place, it hid them well from the dangers of dark forests and made them hard to spot, if anyone unwelcome tried to find them. They had plenty of food, and had a small river not far from their village so they wouldn't starve or go thirsty. He always made sure to send a small group of his best hunters out to find resources twice a week. 

  


His thoughts drifted to his soon-to-be-mate and he had to stop himself from chuckling. Either he was lucky or he did something good to have had someone like the beautiful brunette fall right into his hands. Licking his lips hungrily, he thought about how that smooth and soft tan skin would taste against his tongue and how his lamb's moans would sound when he pounded into that round ass from behind. 

  


_Ah, well time to visit my little lamb,_ He held back a smirk. 

  


***

  


Groaning Eren rolled onto his back, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. He felt warm, and comfortable almost enough to make him want to go back to sleep for years. Whatever he was laying on was soft and so damn comfy that he just wished to never move from that spot, and sleep for the rest of his life but then why does everything smell so much like an alpha-

  


Shooting up quickly into a sitting position, Eren looked around. _Where the hell was he?_ Looking around, he was in a huge room that he did not recognize, he didn't know where he was and he felt panic build up inside him. _He had to get out of here,_  As he moved to leave the bed, he felt something cold against his ankles and wrists yank him back, a yelp leaving his lips, preventing him from going any further. 

  


"The hell...?" He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of chains, the ends connected to the wall above the headboard, wrapped around his wrists and ankles, not only that, he was half naked. "What the hell?!?!" He squeaked. He was wearing a forest green yukata, though it was a bit small, it fell off his shoulders revealing his smooth tan shoulders, and collarbones. The front was a bit short, the ends riding up his legs and leaving soft bare thighs. Eren was _pretty_ damn sure he wasn't wearing anything underneath either. _Just who the hell put him in this?!_ He blushed at the thought of someone seeing him naked while he was unconscious. And just like that, everything came back to him. 

  


_Damn that stupid mutt!! I'll smash his handsome face into the wall and cut off his, possibly big, di-!!!_

  


"Oh? you're finally awake, took you long enough brat,"  A deep voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Levi walking in "My. . .Look at my Little Lamb, all dressed up for me.." Eren growled at the nickname and clenched his fists, teeth gritting together so hard he was sure they'd break. His blood boiled at the sight of the man and he hissed at him in a reply,

  


"You _asshole!!_ Damn stupid, fucking mutt!! Where the hell am I?! I'll kill you!!! I swear I will!! You won't live to see the next day! I'll carry your head like a trophy! and where's my cloak?! If anything happend to it, I _swear_ I will-"

  


Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you done?"

  


"No!"

  


"Too bad. Here, I brought you something to eat." Levi walked to the side of the bed holding the tray of food out, unaffected by the furious glare.There was grapes, bread, and an apple along with a cup of water, though instead of taking the tray Eren growled at him.

  


"I want to leave, remove these chains,"

  


Levi blinked unimpressed, his tone bored "No, now eat." He demanded. Eren only raised his chin and, without thinking, slapped the tray out of Levi's hand sending it clattering to the floor, grapes and water spilling everywhere. Suddenly everything went quiet. A few minutes passed and Eren began to shake when red eyes glared at him.

  


Eren yelped when Levi lunged at him, pinning his wrists against the bed, his body hovering over his " _you little shit-_ "

  


"Don't touch me!!" Eren yelled angrily, and raised a foot up to press it against the side of Levi's face, pushing his head away. Levi snarled and gripped eren's wrists tighter, nearly breaking them and causing Eren to whimper,

  


"You brat!! get your _damn_ -"

  


"- _Asshole_!!-"

  


"I'll fucking-"

  


"-Stupid Dog!!" 

  


Unknown to them hanji had skipped into the room humming, "Levi! Okay so I'm here for-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled causing both males to freeze and look at her. 

  


"Hanji What the fuck, haven't you heard of knocking? and why the hell are you in my room shitty four-eyes," Levi growled, and ignored Eren's curses and struggles.

  


Hanji sighed and rolled her eyes, "I came to check up on him and give him back his cloak and why the hell are there grapes and water on the floor?"She raised an eyebrow at them. 

  


Eren hissed and continued to struggle against levi's strong grip, "Let me go!! I want to go home! Someone help!! Help! Hel-!" He was cut off by a bruising grip on his chin, yanking his head to meet furious and murderous red eyes, immediately stopping all attempts at escaping. Levi hissed angrily in a low tone, his voice sounding possessive and crazed-

  


"You will never leave, do you understand Little Lamb? you are mine, Or do I have to carve my name onto your body to get it through your damn head?" He barked and Eren flinched when he felt a cold hand slide up his thigh, his body trembling under Levi's angry stare. 

  


"Levi, that's enough." Hanji's cold voice ordered, and she yanked Levi off of Eren, nearly throwing him across the room, him snarling and fighting back but surprisingly he obeyed and with a last glance at Eren that promised nothing good later on, he left the room with a slam of the door. The sound echoing in the silent room for a few seconds before hanji sighed and clapped her hands together, startling Eren.

  


"Well! I'm so sorry about that honey, he usually isn't like that, I swear, he's a good guy and all," She smiled nervously, her ears flattening against her head before asking in a concerned and soft tone,  "Are you alright? he didn't hurt you did he?"  

  


Eren stared at her for a few seconds, honestly he preferred hanji over Levi anytime, even though she was slightly crazy, she was nice and caring. He nodded his head at her question. "I'm fine, thank you. . ." 

  


Hanji's brown eyes brightened before she offered his red cloak, and he took it. "Here, I had to wash this and fix it a bit for you because of before, but In case you don't know.... I'm Hanii!" She pointed to herself, her tail slightly wagging a bit and Eren smiled. At least there was one person that was kind. 

  


"Eren.... My name is, Eren," He held out his hand and hanji looked surprised for a bit as if expecting he wouldn't want anything to do with her kind, but her smile only widened and she shook his soft hand. 

  


"Eren! Nice to meet you! now, do you mind if I ask some questions?" She hopped onto the bed with a crazy look in her eyes.

  



	4. Chapter 4

"We have to find him! My poor baby could still be out there!" Carla sobbed loudly as she buried her face against her husband's chest, her shoulders shaking from her cries and sobs. Her heart ached from the worry for her child and she couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her husband could only wrap his arms around her and do his best to comfort her, even though on the inside he was worried as much as she was and wanted nothing more than to march right out their door and look for their precious son. 

 

It has been five days since Eren went missing. He never returned from the trip to his grandmothers, nor did he ever arrive, so his grandmother said. Everyone knew Eren only stayed for a day at the little cottage before returning back home. But it has been more than a day and there was still no sign of the bright-eyed omega. Carla had known something was wrong the moment Eren didn't return. She was worried and when she tried talking to her husband about it, the only reply was: _"maybe he decided to stay another day, stop worrying carla,"_ so shrugging it off, she went about her business but still had that terrible, sick feeling. After two days has passed Carla knew something had happened, she went around the village asking and praying that someone had seen Eren. But the only answers she got were shakes of heads and looks of pity.

 

Carla cried herself to sleep, hoping and praying every second that her son would walk right in that door with that beautiful bright smile on his face, unharmed. She would bake him his favorite and hold him close, never again letting him leave from her sight. She would apologize for all the times she rarely got to spend time with him and smother him with motherly love. She would scold him and pull on his ear for worrying her so much and making her fear she had lost her only child.

 

 But he never did. 

 

When another day passed, she hardly ate, hardly slept, worrying everyone around her. She stayed locked up in her room and with a blank look, stared out the window that looked out onto the village. She barely responded to her husband or to anyone. Thoughts too busy filled with Eren and how much she missed her boy.  

 

Though Mikasa wasn't any better. When news spread of the missing omega, she immediately went out to search for him. _"I'll find him,"_ she had said, eyes cold and deadly. She was gripping the handle of her sword so hard, the muscles from her arms were bulging slightly, the rage in her eyes obvious. And with that, she stormed out, leaving a weeping Carla behind and a blank Grisha.  Although she was probably setting half the forest on fire by now, others volunteered to look for the boy as well. They searched day and night for hours, hoping to find him and not a body.

 

Carla knew many men had wanted to court Eren, and yet the stubborn and hotheaded boy always refused politely. Some even desperate enough to threaten him. But Eren wasn't scared in the slightest by greedy and horny alphas, and if they got to closely- they'd would be dragging their selves on the dirt just to get home. Eren could take on anyone twice his size be it man or women. He wanted no alphas to depend on. He always complained about them being clingy and bossy towards omegas. He hated it. He refused to submit to anyone. Eren wasn't just any omega. He was a strong and determined one. But could that possibly be why Eren had gone missing? could someone had hurt her child because he refused them? Horrified, Carla felt fresh tears leak down her cheeks, hoping nothing has happened to him. 

 

_Just who would hurt her precious and loving child?_

 

 

 

Levi lied in bed. It had been a few days since he last seen the brat, and he was pretty sure the boy was thankful for his absence. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind was lost in thought. So many questions ran through his mind yet he had no answer to either of them. _Why am I acting so aggressive around the boy?_ It was like he wasn't himself when it came to little lamb. The way he disobeyed him, made him furious and his inner Alpha wanted to put him in his place. Levi didn't understand why he was feeling this way, letting his stupid inner Alpha control him. Sometimes he felt like he was taking things too far, but couldn't force himself to stop, he was afraid of hurting him in a unforgivable way. Mostly he was glad Hanji was there to pull him away, well more like _throw_ him away but whatever. Truthfully, Levi didn't want to hurt the boy, he wanted to spoil him with love and show him he can be a good alpha. That he can protect him and cherish him and give him all the attention he needed. But it wasn't working out. It was like he was..... _losing_ himself.  

 

This brat was definitely bringing the aggressive side out of him. Yet Levi couldn't help but feel possessive towards the little omega, the urge to claim him so strong. Little lamb was _his_ and his alone. He decided that the moment he laid eyes on him. He wouldn't let anyone taint him with their disgusting hands. He had such perfect, smooth skin, and soft full cherry lips that made Levi itch to bite and kiss. He had such a beautiful and tempting frame with curves, and a amazing ass too that was very distracting and hard to look away from. This brat was too perfect for him. When he is around him, his mind is filled with nothing but beautiful bright green eyes and _very_ dark thoughts. Almost as if the boy were a drug that he couldn't get enough of. He could never get tired of looking at him. He wanted him.

 

He wanted to hold little lamb, feel him press up against his body with needy whines, and small cute gasps leaving those perfect lips. He wanted those long sun-kissed legs to wrap around his waist as he rocked against him. He wanted those soft hands to run through his hair, as he kissed and marked that pretty neck. He wanted those bright eyes to look at him with lust and need but most importantly-  _Love_ and  _Care._

 

Growling, Levi threw his nearby vase that was on a small table beside him, at a wall, watching as it crash into pieces when it made contact with the hard stone, a loud sound of shattering glass echoing the room. His furry ears twitched at the sound and he grumbled, staring down at the shards. For once, shockingly , he did not the feel the urge to clean up the mess.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Levi sat down at the edge of a bed and rubbed his face. For a few moments he stayed there, staring at the wall ahead of him with a blank face before he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. Looking over his shoulder he glared at the grinning brunette.

 

"Tch, get out, shitty glasses," He huffed and turned away, his back facing towards her. Although, knowing Hanji, he knew she wouldn't listen. And he was right when Hanji decided to throw herself on the bed, making the mattress bounce from her weight. Though Levi merely ignored her and continued to gaze at the way, blankly. 

 

"Levi! You haven't been out of this room much, you bastard! You're worrying everyone!" She huffed, lying on her back with her head hanging off the edge of the bed. She wouldn't tell him that some other alphas had taken interest in the new omega. That would only make him even more dangerous and scary. He'd probably lock the poor boy up and do who knows what to him! "Is this because of your cute little bride? Hm? Hm? Are you sad because he won't look at you with those big pretty eyes? Aww" she mocked, poutingly. She reached up to touch his ears and cackled, pulling her hand away quickly when he snapped his teeth at her, snarling viciously. 

 

"Shut. Up." He hissed before sighing for the second time. "Besides....If the brat weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't be so cruel to him," He said. 

 

Hanji looked at him, unimpressed, and raised an eyebrow. "His name is Eren Yeager and he's 16. You definitely got yourself a feisty, one. But who's fault is that? I bet you were thinking with your dick instead of your brain when you decided to attack the poor boy!"

 

"I did not!" Levi snapped and grabbed a pillow. He raised it, and was getting ready to slam it onto her face but she giggled insanely before rolling away, her tail slightly wagging.

 

"Uh, huh! I've found out a lot about him these past few days too!" She said excitedly. When Levi stayed quiet she sighed and sat up before turning calm. "It's okay Levi. I'll help you okay?" She patted his shoulder in a reassuring manner and gave him a small smile. "I'll teach you how to keep your cool around him and ooh! maybe even dress you up nicely for him!" She winked and laughed annoyingly when he only looked at her as if to say 'really?'. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, mindful of his ears. 

 

"And what if the brat-"

 

"Eren."

 

"decides he doesn't want me? What if he hates me and never wants to see me again? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. After all, I took him away and keep him locked up. And what if he--" _Leaves me..._

 

He felt his chest ache painfully at the thought of Eren leaving. _No_ , he wouldn't let him leave. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_! What if someone else touched his Eren? What if Eren found someone else, and mated with them instead? _No!_ Eren belonged to him! Eren was going to be his! No one, and he means _no one_ would stand in the way. He'll kill and slaughter everyone into pieces if he had to. No one will touch his Eren. 

 

_Eren....you won't leave. Ever._

 

"-vi! Levi! Leeeeevi!" _Great, Hanji's annoying voice,_ he thought.

 

 He must've spaced out again. Shaking his head he looked at her and saw the concerned look in her eyes. She pointed at his hand and he looked down to see red liquid dripping out of his clenched fists from where he dug his nails into the palm of his hand. 

 

"You okay!? You spaced out shorty," 

 

"I told you. Don't call me that!" Hanji cackled and dodged Levi's fist, rolling off the bed until she landed on the floor with an 'oompf!' 

 

"By the way," He started, "My mate is still alive right?" He said, eyes flashing a bloody red that promised death if his precious mate was hurt in any way. 

 

Hanji huffed and waved her hand about -

 

"Of course he is! He's just-"

 

The door to his room was slammed open by a panting, short woman with strawberry colored hair and ears. She looked up, eyes panicked and worried-

 

"The boy!" She said, Hanji and Levi froze,

 

_This isn't good..._

 

"He's escaped!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another sucky chap. Sorry for the late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren escapes, and runs into someone familiar. Levi is pissed.

"Shit!" Eren hissed as he dashed through the dark, foggy forest. Bare feet crunched against fallen dead leaves and twigs as he forced himself to run faster, the chilly air caressing his exposed skin. The large white, baggy t-shirt he wore was now ripped and torn in many places from all the sharp branches that had caught onto the fabric, tearing it as he flees, not even caring in the slightest if he was practically naked for anyone to see.

 

His tan skin and face had smudges of dirt and small scratches from the many times he had tripped, falling into the moist dirt, and his cloak, thankfully, was still intact. He doesn't know what Hanji had did to his cloak but he was thankful because no matter how many times branches or sharp objects caught onto the soft cloth, it never tore, almost as if it was indestructible.

 

When Hanji had left the room she had forgotten to chain him back up and lock the door. Seeing that gorgeous opportunity in front of him, he easily and stealthily slipped out the room(stealth was one of the things he was good at as well), out the cave and, without no trouble, past the guards, immediately dashing for the trees the moment he saw his chance. He had gotten lost for a while, from the darkness and because of all the trees (it was like a fucking maze) but if it meant staying away from that bastard, then he'd gladly take getting lost in the dark woods than being trapped and chained away in a room where he was defenseless. 

 

Stopping by a tree, he leaned his back against it as he tried to catch his breath, chest heaving up and down, hands on his knees for support as he bent over. The small cuts on his arms and legs stung, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his legs from his nonstop running. Hell, he was pretty sure he has been running for hours. His muscles felt sore and he knew, likely, that he wouldn't be able to stand tomorrow. That is...if he lived to see the next sunrise. 

 

Eren took a moment to slowly scan his surroundings, glowing green eyes searching for any hint that he was close to his village or help. The sky was still dark as night, the forest was foggy and dead silent, the little light the moon gave him was enough to see so he wouldn't run into some trees and knock himself out. The trees were old and thick, their sharp roots curling all around the ground and the branches were leaveless but sharp as well. Little pieces of wood stuck out from each branch making it look like thorns, which, Eren has got caught on countless times. 

 

Choosing a direction, Eren sighed before pushing himself off the scratchy, slightly wet (ew) wood. _Just a little more,_ he told himself. _You'll be back home with 'kasa and mom in no time._ He felt that painful ache in his chest return at the image of his mother and Mikasa. Oh how he missed them so. He'd give his own leg and arm just to be back home in their loving embrace. He doesn't know how long he has been gone but he didn't care to know. And he knew that, no doubt, Mikasa was probably destroying half the forest looking for his ass. Well all that mattered was finding his village, or, his grandmother's home. Somewhere safe and warm at least. 

 

Eren was just about to take a step and head north, towards a bunch of dead looking trees-- when he heard it. 

 

Distant howling. 

 

"Dammit!" The omega growled. _That bastard doesn't quit, does he?_ Eren clenched his fists, groaning, and took off running again, despite his aching legs. It wouldn't be long before they find him and drag him back to that hellhole, probably to become that pervert's toy. The burning in his legs and lungs begged for a rest but he chose to ignore it; mind on one goal. 

 

As he ran, for what felt like even more hours to him, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and didn't notice that familiar scent until he all but yelped in panic surprise as he fell off a small cliff, arms flailing to catch onto something as he landed a few feet below and onto something hard yet warm. He didn't even hear the shout before he collided. 

 

Moaning, Eren sat up and rubbed his head, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision before looking down and gasping at the groaning male, relief, annoyance and joy filling him.

 

" _Jean_?! I--! What--who-?... _what the hell?_ " Eren's emerald eyes widened as he stared at the Alpha who he was currently straddling with his hands on his chest. He watched Jean groan in pain from the landing, before he glanced up to glare at the him with anger, when that glare suddenly turned into shock upon recognizing the figure above him, straddling him. Immediately Jean began to burst with questions, hands clutching at Eren's shoulders tightly as if to check if he were real. 

 

"Holy shit! _Eren?_!? What the actual hell?! Where have you been?! What happened? Do you know how worried everyone--!" 

 

"Where did you come from?" Eren interrupted him, his eyes demanding an answer as he gripped at Jean's shirt, bringing the other's face closer, not even bothered by the fact that he was sitting on Jean's crotch with no underwear on. 

 

Jean looked at him, expression perplexed. "Wha--Oh! Oh, well I could lead you back since it's a long ass way and I have a horse--"

 

"Good, Let's go! There's no time to waste," Eren said hurriedly as he stood up and waited for Jean to stand as well, before he was tugging on his sleeve. "Hurry!" He hissed, eyes frantically searching around. Somehow he knew it. He can _feel_ it.  

 

_They're close...._

 

Jean held up his hands. "Woah, woah! What the hell happened? And where did you come from? Like, you literally came from the sky--!" He immediately shut up when Eren's impatient yet anxious glare turned to him. Green eyes vibrant. _Sheesh, this omega can be scary as fuck,_ Jean thought. "Alright, come on. I'll lead ya there," he said and began walking away, boots crunching against fallen branches and leaves, with Eren close behind. 

 

He smirked when he felt Eren shift closer to him and grinned over his shoulder, "You know Yeager, if you want.... you can even hold onto me, if you're scared." He flashed him a mischievous smile. 

 

Eren scowled and punched his arm, satisfied when Jean hissed in pain. "In your fucking dreams dickbag, now hurry up!" He pushed at him from behind. The sooner they get going, the faster he could get home, see his mother, grab his "secret" weapon he kept at home, return to Levi and kick his ass from the moon and back for humiliating him. 

 

Jean growled and turned away, huffing as he searched through the foggy place for his horse. "Fine! But I want an explanation after this! Got that?!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta tell you about my magical adventure. I know horseface."

 

"Shut up, Yeager!" The alpha snapped. It doesn't matter if Eren is hot. He can be downright fucking annoying. 

 

Once they arrived at Jean's horse, whom was tied to a tree, Jean hopped on and offered a hand to Eren. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Eren took his hand, using Jean's help to seat himself comfortably behind him before awkwardly clutching at Jean. "Okay, can we go now?" He grumbled. Jean sighed but replied. 

 

"Why the rush? Fine, but I want to know everything. No details left out!"

 

 

 

When Levi heard the news, he immediately ordered a few men to follow him, along with Petra and Hanji. He felt furious--- _no,_ beyond that. Furious Eren left. Furious because this was Hanji's fucking fault. Furious at himself for letting him escape and not watching him himself. 

 

With a clenched jaw and fists he stormed out, heading towards the front entrance as his boots left behind tracks of a cracked ground and dents from how hard he stomped. His aura had changed from calm to something dark, his eyes held rage and if anyone looked closely enough, hurt. He was hurt that Eren, his Eren, had left him behind. Alone. Left because Levi was being the fucking stupid alpha he is. 

 

But he couldn't exactly blame the boy for wanting to leave. Levi knew he had made a mistake when he threatened the omega and harassed him while he was left defenseless and chained to his bed, unable to defend himself while Levi did whatever he pleased. And although, he hadn't fully intended to take it that far, merely just wanted to show the stubborn brat who was in charge and not to defy him, he had lost his cool. He hated himself for the way he acted towards the boy, he hated himself for nearly defiling him, he hated himself for depriving Eren from what he wanted.

 

Eren had wanted to go home and Levi had just kept him there, chained to his bed, for himself. For his selfish need to breed the boy and mate him. All because the boy was beautiful and Levi had desired him. He felt so stupid that he wanted to punch himself. Or worse. 

 

He had taken Eren away from everything for days. He, not once, thought about the omega or what he wanted. How he must've cried himself to sleep, or how he missed his family (if he had one). Instead, Levi kept him chained like a prisoner for his greedy desire. How could Levi have been so stupid? Almost without thought, he had let his alpha take over and molest Eren and now Eren was gone. Because of him

 

Yet that didn't stop him. 

 

Levi snarled, his eyes hard and the atmosphere around him thick with his dominate, fury scent. He clenched his fists hard enough that his finger nails dug into his skin drawing blood, sharp teeth gritting together so that his fangs were visible to anyone and his muscles tense. 

 

Everyone around him cowered in his presence, obviously afraid to look at their now pissed off leader. Omegas and betas whimpered and took steps back, ears flattening against their head, children clutched at an older adult hiding behind them with frightened eyes, alpha's lowered their heads and trembled when he passed. It was as if Levi himself were the devil. Which he probably was, considering what he had done and how he had treated Eren. But he didn't care about anyone else right now. What mattered was finding Eren and bringing him back. 

 

His furry raven ears were straight up while he sniffed out Eren's sweet, addictive scent. Once he was able to find a trace, he let the transformation take over, pale skin changing into sleek black fur, body and features changing into that of a wolf but three times bigger and muscular. The others behind him doing the same and with that, he took off with such speed and force that the ground beneath his paws was left with deep dents and cracks like before. The trees bristled as he dashed by with lightening speed, seeking out his future mate's scent with dark, enraged eyes.  

 

 

 _Eren..._ he howled loudly and snarled viscously, ordering the others to spread out.

 

 

_You belong to me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was shit. Aha


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!

Okay the last update for this fic was almost a whole year ago....  (shame on me xc) and I know I've let you guys down when I would tell someone that I would update my stories only to never do so. 

 

The reason is I had lost interest in this when I came up with the idea of Our Last Hope and decided to publish that on wattpad. I got so many supporting reviews that motivated me and encouraged me to continue Our Last Hope which made me lose interest in all my other fics. 

 

BUT 

 

After going through my ao3 account I decided, since so many people loved The Big Bad Wolf, why not continue it? So I will continue this and when I went through this story I realized "wow it made no sense and sucked horse balls, I'm a terrible writer lmao" so I decided to rewrite the chapters for now before posting chapter 6. It will be continued don't worry, I'll try to fit in some time on the weekend but note this, The story MAY change. The characters will probably be better written and though I will keep most of it the same I can't promise there will be a good ending.... 

 

If there are any fics you want me to continue plz let me know! 

 

 

P.S, Find me on wattpad to see read updates of Our Last Hope, Forever Mine, Angel's Trumpets, and The Killer in the Woods! ---> @MyLoveEren

 

Critisize is welcome u v u and I'd appreciate if anyone can give me tips on better to improve this story!  Or my other works! I desperately need it lmao. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
